The present invention relates to a solid oxide electrolyte fuel cell plate structure, a stack and an electrical power generation unit and, more particularly, to a cell plate structure to be employed in a solid oxide electrolyte fuel cell, a stack to which such a cell plate structure is applied, and an electric power generation unit provided with such a stack.
The solid oxide electrolyte fuel cell (hereinafter referred to as SOFC) is widely grouped into a plate type fuel cell and a cylindrical type fuel cell. The former has an increased electric density but has a tendency wherein a difficulty is encountered in lamination of the plates in multiple layers and in the provision of a large capacity power output. In contrast, although the latter has a high gas shielding property, the latter has an increased internal resistance and, so, there is a tendency to have a difficulty in increasing an electric power generating density.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication NO. H5-36417 discloses the SOFC of a hollow thin plate type which includes a hollow base body composed of electrode material, cell elements composed of electrode/electrolyte/electrode structure, interconnectors for providing electrical connection between the cell elements and a gas-impermeable layer composed of alumina.